1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a cloud printing method using an automatic response system, and more particularly, to a cloud printing method of transmitting a selected document to an image forming apparatus corresponding to an arbitrarily selected destination phone number via an automatic response system and of printing the transmitted document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cloud print service is provided based on cloud computing and a series of printing operations are performed on the Internet. The cloud print service is relatively less affected by a user environment, and according to the frequency of using the cloud print service, materials for printing can be flexibly determined. As a result, the demand for cloud print services has increased.
A cloud print system generally includes a cloud print server configured to transmit/receive and store print data, render the print data, and the like. The cloud print server renders the print data received from various devices via a network and immediately transmits the rendered print data to a designated printer or transmits stored data to a printer upon receipt of a user request.
An automatic response system has been used by private companies, public agencies, etc. in order to increase the efficiency and user convenience of the public. For example, a printable document is provided to a user according to an automatic response voice signal, and when the user selects the printable document, the automatic response system may transmit the selected document by email or fax to the user.